


Briefe Ohne Empfänger

by Pippin4242



Series: His Beloved Armour [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Gen, roughly compliant with my other rein/ana things but now takes honor and glory into account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin4242/pseuds/Pippin4242
Summary: Filed away along with various materials from the original era of Overwatch, Winston discovers three unsent letters.





	1. Briefe Ein: [nicht] für FA

My dear, this letter is for you.

I miss those eyes, two chocolate seas  
Drinking in the sky to feed their growth, so miraculous  
The hair so thick and soft, divine  
As if never soiled by a human hand

Your world was here and ours was you  
But you are a little boat tossed on storm-rent sea  
Without a place to moor you must move on  
And I, the cracked-stone dock now stand redundant

I am wild, the wind is howling  
You've left my sight but I am lost  
Though my bones shriek at me to follow  
I cannot move, I know my place

You are young and will forget  
You are in the right place now  
You'll never miss me as I must you  
And for that small blessing, I am glad

You've gone, you've left me, and I'm all alone  
My dear, this letter is for you  
And for your sake I shall not send it.  
My dear, this letter is for you.


	2. Briefe Zwei: [nicht] für AA

My dear, this letter is for you.

We let her leave; it was the right thing to do  
I'm sure you would have done the same  
But it tears my soul to the curse-split earth  
And still I cannot console myself in you

I know that if you're gone then you have left  
I'm not the kind of fool who'd ignore your intent  
But where you've gone, and be it earthly  
Or other – this escapes me, and so I am doubly lost

My gaze is cast away, I do not know where to look for your steps  
To find them and to watch as they move away from me  
I would not interfere, upon mine honour  
But only to know, it might have helped

If they should end in some lonely town  
The blood which tied you here spilt like so much water  
There, might be my mission's end  
Perhaps that's why you simply vanished

You've gone, you've left me, and I'm all alone  
My dear, this letter is for you  
And for your sake I shall not send it.  
My dear, this letter is for you.


	3. Briefe Drei: [nicht]  für BvA

My dear, this letter is for you.

I am the one who left, I know  
I fought to carry out your mission  
I've battled on for decades since  
But now these days are drawing to a close

I know exactly where you wait  
It's cold, it's lonely, it's where I left you  
I know you have nature, the sighing trees  
And perhaps the birds have come to visit

In that still and lonely cracked-stone town  
Where shots still ring out and echo in my helm  
I should have come so many years ago  
But never was any man so patient with me as you

If I have to rend the earth in two I'll get to you  
No fastened portal nor lock can hold or bar me  
And then together I'll decide where we should go  
I'll take you on at last, into bright sunlight

You've gone, I've left you, and I'm all alone  
My dear, this letter is for you  
And for your sake I shall not send it.  
I failed you, I've lost you, and I'm coming home


End file.
